Mortal Kombat XI
'''Mortal Kombat XI '''is an upcoming fighting game in the ''Mortal Kombat ''series. It is being developed by NetherRealm Studios for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and Xbox 360, which is scheduled for release on January 11, 2018 Gameplay ''Mortal Kombat XI ''features new and returning gameplay elements. The game Introduces a new Super-Moves System where the player is allowed to perform a Level 1 Super-Move draining 1 Super-Meter Bar, Level 2 Super-Move draining 2 Super-Meter Bar, A finisher which drains all the 3 Super-Meter Bars, In addition to the return of Special Moves, the Super Moves are constant in every character variation while the special moves change, The finisher is considered another name for the X-Ray move. The Variations System will also return with 3 Variations for each character, with some may have a unique costumes, in addition to that, Tag Team and Handicap Matches also return in this game. NetherRealm Development Team also promised the fans to have more returning and new gameplay elements, which will be announced later Plot Full Story : Mortal Kombat XI's Story Mode After Shinnok was defeated by Cassie Cage, Raiden manages to sacrifice himself to purify Shinnok's corruption of the Jinsei Chamber by absorbing its corruption, but it also corrupted him. The dark energy he absorbed poisoned his mind and heart over time which led him to question his methods in spending centuries battling foes in Shang Tsung, Shao Kahn, Shinnok and Quan Chi. After becoming a vengeful and rage-fueled god, he suddenly changes tactics and invades Outworld and claims dominion over the realm while ruling the Netherealm from behind the scenes with Kitana and Liu Kang as his chief enforcers and revives every dead warrior from the past tournaments. Not satisfied with this, he then launches an assult on his former fellow Elder Gods, hoping to become the emperor of all the realms. Earthrealm's Protecter Fujin, alongside The Special Forces, White Lotus Society, Lin Kuei and Shiray Ryu dedicate the struggle for the salvation of their kingdoms, not only plan-Land, but all the kingdoms must join forces against the ambitions of Raiden, Kitana and Liu Kang, as Edenia, Outworld, Ramse and other realms. Kharacters ''Mortal Kombat XI ''contains 33 characters, a roster of returning and new characters. Each Character has 3 Different Variations (or more DLC) which impacts both strategy and moveset. So far more Characters are confirmed and more 5 DLC's: Playable Kharacters *Bo Rai Cho *Cassie Cage *D'Vorah *Ermac *Erron Black *Frost *Fujin *Jacqui Briggs *Kitana *Kotal Kahn *Kratos *Kung Jin *Kung Lao *Li Mei *Liu Kang *Orochi Hell Beast *Raiden *Reptile *Sareena *Scorpion *Shang Tsung *Sub Zero *Tak/Ferra *Takeda *Tanya *Tremor New Kharacters * Nightcrow - The niece of Nightwolf, she is an indigenous warrior like him, has the shaman power of his uncle, mixed with the power to manipulate the plants, and wants to save her uncle of underworld and CbDc6HZXEAEmtIi.JPG|Nightcrow, niece of Nightwolf CaYUfzcW4AAftVD.JPG|Odaria, the edenian CZgX7GWWEAEIABL.JPG|Anubis, the jackal Golem_de_pedra.png|Gore, the crature of stone imagem.JPG|Tak, the new companion of Ferra maxresdefault.jpg|Dylan Jacob, the son of Kano swat-police-logo-vest.jpg|Richard Striker, the nephew of Striker 6097473.jpg|Maki, the sorceress restores him to the ground. She is Good. * Anubis - The leader of a race of beings, half human and half jackal , inspired by ancient Egypt. His kingdom is called Ramse and was won by Shao Kahn, but they fled, leaving only a kingdom destroyed to Shao Kahn. Now he returns to recuparar your kingdom and joins the flat ground against the ambitions of Kitana and Liu Kang. He is Good. * Gore - A stone creature that serves Kotal Kahn, he more than Ferra / Torr and is very strong. It is neutral. * Odaria - A blonde-haired, blue-eyed warrior of Edenia who wants to free Edenia from Outworld domain. To do so, she battles against Tanya and Rain and their troops. She wears a red suit mixed with gold. She is Good. * Maki - A powerful sorceress of Outworld, she destroyed the copies of Mileena thanks to a powerful spell created by her with the help of his magic book. She serves in the court of Kotal Kahn as his biggest ally. She is neutral. * Dylan Jacob - The Son of Kano. With the death of his father at the hands of Sonya Blade, he wants to avenge his death, and takes the Black Dragon as its new leader. He is Bad. * Richard Stryker - The nephew of Stryker as Nightcrow, joins Cassie Cage team to save the world. He is Good. * Tak - New companion for Ferra, replacing Torr. Tak is the rider who chose Ferra and controls her, so as Ferra made Torr in Mortal Kombat X, Torr is still alive in the process of transformation of Ferra and Tak replaces Him. He is neutral as Ferra. * Clark Beckham - He is the American Idol Season 14 Runner up. Clark is the music guy from Nashville, TN. He is the Soulful and Powerhouse Singer and Performer. Clark is a Fighter too. He's Good. Exclusive PS4 and PS5. * Vapor - She is the Female version of Smoke and Smoke's sister. Vapor's hair is Smoky Gray.She is Neutral. * Aqua Velvet - He is the Aquatic and he sports mostly teal clothing.Aqua's hair is wavy Light teal.Aqua's weapons are his two powerful rings on his two ring fingers on both his hands, his mini sword with Teal Lightning Electrifying, and the Toxic Bleach Liquid to splash on another fighter against him. He's Good and a Fighter too. * Tinkamado - Trained by scorpion in his teen years. Tinkamado,aka Tink, this time traveling warrior decided to team up with Cassie Cage and the gang in order to become victorious in future battles with all of them. his actions lie in your hands. will you help him or kill him? * Oceana - She is the Mermaid, who lives in the Ocean. She has Sea Creatures on her as Oceana's weapons, such as Crab claws, Jelly fish, Mermaid fins, Eels,Octopus,Killer Whale,Shark,Starfish,Seahorse,and her fighting moves and one of Oceana's fighting moves is her Swimming.She is neutral. Bosses * Kitana (Sub-Boss 1) * Liu Kang (Sub-Boss 2) * Oroch Hell Beast ( Sub-Boss 3 ) * Dark Raiden (Final Boss) - (In the third round, Raiden gets a more menacing appearance, after corrupting the Fear Santuariy, with his bat like wings and the face of a demon of fear, more worse than Shinnok). DLC'S *Jarek - Character DLC, but present in the story mode, he is a member of the Black Dragon and appears in the chapter of Li Mei, in a frustrated attempt to kill Sonya Blade with Tassia and Dylan Jacob and Sub-Zero chapter at the behest of Frost paid good money to kill the master Lin Kuei and steal his sacred amulet, but Tassia, Dylan and he is defeated by Sub-Zero and frozen until the arrival of the special forces. *Tassia - Another DLC character, playable for the first time, his first appearance was in MK Special Forces, is presento in history how Jarek and is part of the Black Dragon, now under the leadership of the son of Kano, Dylan Jacob. *Shujinko - Old character MK Deception with a new look, unlike the DLC's Jarek and Tassie, it is out of the game story, but it is playable.